Si près
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Un bal. Deux personnes qui se sont aimés. Un destin qui les a séparés.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Johanna.

**Titre:** Si près.

**Résumer:** Un bal. Deux personnes qui se sont aimés. Un destin qui les a séparés.

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai moi-même pleurer en l'écrivant, alors je vous conseille un mouchoir pour la fin.

La chanson de "_Si Près_" de _Il était une fois_

* * *

><p>Tu me l'as dis. Tu me l'as dit avec tes yeux de chiens battus. Tu me l'as dit que tu ne serais plus à mes côtés. Tu me l'as dit après d'avoir miraculeusement guérir de ta maladie. Tu me l'as dit que tu irais faire fortune ailleurs. Tu me l'as dit que je ne pouvais pas de suivre. Tu me l'as dit de ne pas renoncer à l'héritage de mes parents pour toi. Tu me l'as dit que le paysan épouse la princesse que dans le conte de fée, pas dans la réalité. Tu me l'as dit que c'était notre dernière soirée ensemble. Tu me l'as dis d'épouser cet homme à qui me destinait mes parents. Tu me l'as dit et je t'ai écouté. Tu me l'as dit et je t'ai obéit. Tu me l'as dit et j'ai appris à aimer cet homme. Tu me l'as dit et je lui ai donné des enfants. Tu me l'as dit et tu m'as quitté.<p>

Jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir ici, à Lisbonne. Et surtout te voir en tant que membre de la noblesse. Marquis. Voilà le nouveau toi. Avant tu étais mineur. Mais tu ne portais pas un masque. Avant, tu était toi pas celui qu'un autre veut que tu sois.

En dix ans j'ai changé. J'ai terminé ma croissance, j'ai eu cinq beaux enfants et un bon mari. Nous avons vingt six ans tous les deux. Mais toi, le temps semble n'avoir pas eu de prise sur toi. Ça fait trois ans que mon pays est dans une guerre provoquée par la fierté mal placée de ton « frère ». C'est curieux, tu es fils unique et tu as un grand frère. Le mien ne t'a même pas reconnu alors que tu n'as pas changé. Tu es exactement le même que dans mes souvenirs et que sur la photographie que je garde sur mon cœur dans un médaillon de bois clair. Je suis heureuse d'avoir envoyer mes enfants chez mes parents. Les invités auraient pût remarquer que mon ainé te ressemble et là... Les vrais problèmes auraient commencé. J'en ai déjà beaucoup.

J'ai peur. Pas parce que tu es là. Mais parce qu'étant l'hôte de cette soirée, il faut que je te salue. Et j'ai peur que tu me reconnaisses. Peur que tu vois à quel point j'ai changé. À quel point j'ai vieilli. Alors que toi tu es rester le même. J'ai peur que tu lises dans mes yeux mes rêves avec toi que j'ai été incapable de chasser. Oui, j'ai été incapable de te dire au revoir sur le quai de cette gare il y a dix ans. Mon mari me conduit vers toi. Je présent la suite. Il me présente et moi je fais une révérence. Il propose une danse à ta cavalière et tu en fais de même avec moi. J'accepte d'un simple mouvement de tête. Lorsque l'on est sur la piste et que je lève mon visage vers le tient je vois. Je vois que tu viens de me reconnaître. Je vois une tendresse infinie dans tes yeux et je me sens si bien.

**_Seuls toi et moi  
>On ne voit plus personne<br>La musique plane et donne  
>Du blues au cœur<br>Si près tous les deux  
>Serrée dans tes bras<br>Si près pour la première fois_****  
><strong>

C'est la première fois que nous dansons en publique. Je me sens si bien, comme il y a dix ans, avant... Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suivit. Je regrette tellement. Je ne suis pas aussi heureuse que je veux le faire croire aux autres. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas. Nous ne parlons pas. Il n'y a plus personne autour de nous. Nous avons de nouveau seize ans. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêche de me blottir dans tes bras. Et je le regrette. Je sens monter des larmes à mes yeux. Et toi, d'un sourire tu les transformes en larme de joie. Si tu sais que lorsque je suis avec mon mari, c'est à toi que je pense, à toi que je parle. Que dirais-tu ? Sans doute comme il y a dix ans. Que ce n'est pas bien. Que ce n'est pas raisonnable et que tu rendras malheureuse. Aujourd'hui comme à cette époque je m'en moque. Mais si encore une fois tu venais à me chasser de tes bras... je me briserai surement. J'ai vécu dix ans sans toi. J'ai vécu dix ans en m'accrochant à un rêve. Tu as raison, il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

**_J'oublie mes rêves  
>Je ne peux plus y croire<br>Je leur dis au revoir  
>Et je suis là<br>Si près j'attendais  
>D'être auprès de toi<br>Pourtant je savais déjà  
>Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras...<br>... Si près_****  
><strong>

Oui, je vais les laisser mourir de leur belle mort, étouffés dans ma chair. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu n'es plus à moi et je ne suis plus à moi ou à toi. Je suis à Lui. Lui, mon mari. Il faut croire qu'une partie de moi attendais que tu me reviennes pour te dire au revoir. Pour me rendre compte que maintenant, nous sommes deux étrangers. Deux inconnus. Pourtant je t'aime encore, mon cœur hurle cette vérité dans tout mon être.

- Johanna, murmures-tu à mon oreille.

Je relève la tête vers toi. Je me rends compte que l'on est dans le jardin. Loin du bal. Tu nous en as éloigné. Et surement exprès.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu me hanter, Tyki ?

Tu me regardes avec tes yeux tristes et je vois la réponse. Toi aussi tu n'as rien oublié. Et tu aurais voulu tenir les paroles que tu m'as faites il y a si longtemps. Mais tu n'as pas pu. La douleur dans ma poitrine est réelle. J'ai cru que mon mari ne me ferait pas de mal, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé seule avec toi ?

- Viens avec moi.

Je n'ose pas croire à tes paroles. Je n'ose pas. Elles me semblent si irréelles. J'ai tellement révé de les entendre.

**_Si fort j'ai rêvé  
>Mais je ne rêve plus<br>Alors, je ne crois plus  
>En ce prince inconnu<br>Encore serre-moi  
>Jamais je n'aurais cru<br>L'amour  
>Un jour<br>Si près_****  
><strong>

Je me blotti contre toi. Je sais que tu attends ma réponse, mais j'hésite. Celle qui me vient à l'esprit n'est pas raisonnable. Elle n'est plus possible. Pourtant, j'aimerai tant te dire oui.

* * *

><p>J'ignorais que tu serais là, sinon je ne serais pas venu. Mais tu es là, devant moi. L'homme qui t'accompagne demande à Lulubell de lui accorder une danse et elle accepte. Je fais de même avec toi. Tu oses à peine dire oui. Aurais-tu peur ? Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi. Pendant dix ans j'ai eu peur de voir ce jour arriver. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher d'être là. Nous valsons et tu te laisses guider. Lorsque tes yeux rejoignent les miens, je sais. J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi. Mais je suis un Noé et tu es une humaine. Je finirais par provoquer ta mort. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons seul, je ne peux plus me retenir et je t'appelle par ton prénom. Tu fini par me répondre par une question qui me transperce le cœur.<p>

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu me hanter, Tyki ?

Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Parce que le Comte m'a dit de venir ici et je suis venu. Il devait savoir que tu serais là. Mais c'est moi qu'il a envoyer avec LuluBell. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Juste une chose que j'ai toujours eu envi de te dire. Une chose que j'ai enfermé au plus profond de moi car c'était ce qui était le plus raisonnable.

- Viens avec moi.

Voilà. J'ai dis ces trois mots. Tu dois me détester de te les avoir dit aujourd'hui et pas sur le quai de cette gare où nos vies se sont séparées. Tu te blotti contre moi et je te sais pleurant. Je sens tes larmes contre des joues. Je suis un salaud. Je sais que tu as une vie, un mari et des enfants mais je te propose l'impossible.

**_Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
>Si je te perdais ce soir<br>Tu es si près de m'aimer  
>De forcer le destin<br>Jamais n'abandonne  
>Tes rêves en chemin<em>**

Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre mais je ne supporterais pas de t'avoir après blessée au plus profond de toi-même. Aujourd'hui, tu es à deux doigts de me dire oui. Si c'est le cas, nous profiterons du bal pour récupérer tes enfants. Tu iras à la gare et tu prendras un train vers Paris. Là, je t'y rejoindrais. Une fois chez moi, tu demanderas le divorce. Je t'aiderais à garder tes enfants. Et nous vivons ensemble, unis comme nous devrions l'être aujourd'hui. Si je me m'était pas réveiller à ma nature de Noé. Il n'est pas trop tard. Ne lâche pas tes rêves et tes espoirs.

**_Aimer comme personne  
>D'un amour sans fin<br>Si près  
>Si près<br>Et pourtant si loin_**

Tu lèves enfin tes yeux vers moi. Et je lis la réponse. Tu m'aimes comme peu de femmes ont un jour aimé un homme. Mais ta réponse est claire. Elle tient en un mot. « Non ». Pour nous il est trop tard. Tu le sais. Et tu me le fais comprendre. Tu me fais comprendre que même si tu en dans mes bras, tu n'est plus à moi. Je te regarde t'enfuir et je ne cherche pas à te rattraper.

Je suis un Noé, tu es une humaine. C'est ainsi que doivent être les choses.


End file.
